Forum:Soukuotoko
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you wish to create. : Sōkuotoko (走狗男, Werehound) 2. If it is an elemental kekkei genkai or a kekkei tōta, indicate which elements it is composed of. If it is not an elemental kekkei genkai, however, you may simply indicate so below. : N/A 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : This Kekkei Genkai, Sōkuotoko, allows the use to gain feral-like abilities, not much different from the Inuzuka. The users of this ability gain a canine physiology, giving them enhanced speed and stamina, predator instinct, etc. They can generate fur, and regulate their body temperature. Their nails are naturally sharp, like a canine, and their bite becomes stronger and sharper as well. They gain naturally night vision, along to with the power to naturally adapt to their environment, with enhanced endurance and durability. Basically, they are humans that use powers of canines. Those are the capabilities of the base form, as a human being. :This Kekkei Genkai also allows the user to transform, amplifying their canine powers. They become more canine-like, becoming a werewolf of sorts in appearance in a way. This gives them an evolved canine physiology, much like a werewolf phyisology (though, the canine can defer from wolf, to dog, to fox, to coyote, etc). They have become a canine humanoid, capable of bringing out the full power of a canine human form. A major ability they gain in this form is high resistance to poisons and contaminants, neutralizing them if they made contact with their body. However, maybe new poisons crafted by unique characters it wouldn't be able to neutralize. In this werewolf form, they gain an even better predator and hunting instinct, and become very adept at hunting down prey, especially at night. They also gain the power to passively regenerate (not fatal wounds though); it can passively regenerate minors cuts, or bruises, but like loss of limbs would require a more conscious attention to (by using chakra to generate more cells. But in doing so would be very chakra taxing, for regeneration of major wounds especially), and use an ample amount of chakra to do so, and the power to turn others into feral canines with their bite, overwhelming them by flooding their chakra into another, dominating the other person's chakra network; overloading it, and transforming them into mindless, feral canines, which the user of this KG can command. These canines can then be used as partners, ninken for the KG user, who'd have unparalleled teamwork with their partners. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : With the powers of canines, there are weaknesses. Extreme sounds (Sound-Based Ninjutsu), and extreme smells, can affect the users of this Kekkei Genkai. Disorienting them, or even disabling them. While this doesn't have as much as a profound affect on masters of this ability, very extreme sounds or smells can still disable them. Also, when in full-out canine form, the user has a time limit before they themselves become completely feral, 15 minutes. Any longer in the form, and they become mindless canine animals, just like the victims of their bite. 5. Is your kekkei genkai/tōta clan specific? Which clan wields it? How can they awaken it, or does it appear in all members regardless? : This Kekkei Genkai appears in the Zasshuzuka Clan (雑種塚, Hill of Mongrels), a clan related to the Inuzuka by a common ancestor. This came about by shinobi in early Warring States, got mutated by rampages of Tailed Beast chakra. Turning them into radical canine forms, and over time, these canine-like people, would split into two clans, one that retained the abilities but on a lower level, and one that became the perfect partners to dogs and kept some feral appearance. :'''Only in this clan, they are naturally canine-like at birth. But to fully master the canine powers, a canine partner, and to even access the were-canine form, they need to train for many years. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 12:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo]](Come forth and speak) 18:48, April 6, 2014 (UTC) -- [[User: Kazeyo|Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 23:35, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications